Path of a Ninja
by MissJevka
Summary: No Summary yet. AU/OOC. Smart!Naruto. Sakura Bashing. RxR please. May include character death/revivals and helpful Kyuubi. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

First Naruto Fanfiction so some characters may be out of character and this is obviously going to be a slightly Alternate Universe story. No pairings as of yet, feel free to give suggestions. I've not gotten all the way through the eipsodes nor the manga so if it isn't perfectly concise don't bite off my head.

I do not own Naruto 

**Chapter One**

Naruto sat back and stared at the moon, it was the night before the festival that was held every year on the day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi. It was also the night before Naruto's birthday. It had been five years since the day of his birth. Five years since he'd become an orphan. He wasn't dumb, as everyone thought he was. He may have been young, but he developed faster than he let on. He had the intelligence of someone years older than him. That was why he was able to think of things better than those his own age. Like wondering why the entire village hated him and looked at him with such cold glares. Like a blizzard in the middle of the coldest winter. He didn't understand why they hated and sometimes even feared him. It was mainly the adults, but their children were picking up the hints and sometimes complete disdain for the blond. So Naruto didn't have a single friend his age. It was a rather lonely existance he led.

The young child sighed sadly and his gaze travelled to the town below him, he knew he wasn't supposed to be on the Hokage monument, but this was the best place to be alone. The second safest place for him in Kohona. The first safest was in the Hokage's office. The Sandiame always made sure to keep Naruto safe when he was in there. That was why he was up here thinking, at the moment. He'd been curious about his parents and had known that he might find the answers in the Hokage's office. After all it was only right that the top ninja would have be able to get informtation on the parents of a small child. Of course Naruto could read, he was self taught but pretended not to know how since that meant people underestimated him. He knew it was better people think less of him, the elemant of surprise had saved him more than once.

He'd gone looking for anything that could tell him who his parents were, maybe they were still alive? But if they were, why would they leave him all alone? Naruto had been thinking about his parents for a long time, since the day he'd learned that he was an orphan and what that meant. Maybe his parents were super-cool ninjas on a secret mission? That had gotten him excited. Naruto wanted to be a ninja. It was one of his dreams, he wanted to be the best. To be Hokage one day, so people would finally FINALLY acknowledge him and respect him. Of course he hadn't in his wildest dreams thought he'd learn that his mother was the last of a clan of SealMasters, and his father, his father had been the Fourth Hokage. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was the only son of the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze. The boy had quickly returned the papers before Old Man Hokage got back from a meeting and waited for the man to get back. He'd said his usual goodbye of "See ya Old man!" And left the Hokage's office.

Then he'd spent the rest of the afternoon sitting ontop of the Fourth's head of the Hokage Monument. "My daddy was the best ninja ever. So I'm gonna be the best too" He said as he clenched his little fists in determination. His eyes burning with an inner fire that spread throughout his body. Starting tomorrow he would begin training as a ninja. He may have been young, but he was smarter than people knew. He just needed to get the items needed to learn. He still had money left over from what the Hokage gave him since he lived on his own. He'd been kicked out of the orphanage, and none of the others in Konoha would take him. So the Hokage had gotten the small boy his own apartment and gave him money monthly for food and anything else he needed. LIke clothes, bandages, and other neccesities.

The blond stood and said a silent goodnight to the face of his father, It was hard to hate the man for leaving him. His daddy was a Hero, and had died protecting the village he loved and his family. Of course he knew he couldn't let on he knew who his parents were, now that he thought about it. Naruto did have to wonder what had happened to his mother though, what had happened to her? Was she still alive somewhere, or was she dead too? Shaking those thoughts from his head Naruto went home, unlocking the door and entering his small apartment. He shut and locked the locks of his door. Locks, as in more than one. There was the lock on the doorknob, a lock near the bottom of the door, and using a tall chair he locked the two at the top of the door. Naruto had learned to take his safety seriously during the time of the fesitval. Several times during the celebrations of the village he'd been attacked rather viciously.

The child jumped from the chair and moved it back, then went over to his dresser, grabbing some clean pajamas and underwear. He would take a shower then go to sleep. Or try, his mind was still abuzz with questions. Once his shower was done he yawned, feeling more relaxed and tired after his shower. Naruto climbed into bed, putting on his oversized sleeping cap and curled up under the blankets.

A loud crash woke the sleeping boy up, causing him to bolt from the bed and look around. He noticed one of his windows had a hole in it and there was a rock on the floor. Naruto sighed and looked at the clock, it was barely nine in the morning. With another sigh Naruto got up, went to get clothes for the day, and changed. He was in a pair of orange shorts with cargo pockets, a black short sleeved shirt with a red swirl on the front, an an orange vest with a black material sewn on the inside. He would leave through the window, since it wasn't safe to leave his locks undone. So without a second thought he grabbed his shoes and opened the window. Luckily there was a tree with limbs just thick enough for his weight. Though should anyone bigger than him try to get in that way the branches would snap. Naruto got closer to the trunk and pulled on his shoes then climbed to the ground. On the lookout for villagers. They seemed to have moved on, for which the blond was grateful.

Now the only question was, how was he going to get the things he needed to train to be a ninja when he was pretty sure that the store owners would try to chase him away? Naruto didn't want to resort to stealing, sure he'd pull pranks sometimes, but he'd never do anything criminal. He wouldn't give the people a reason to hate him more than they already did. Maybe he could go to Old Man Hokage's office and when the man wasn't paying attention he could read a few of the scrolls he had laying around. He was sure that the Sadniame would have some kind of ninja scrolls around. Even Hokage's had to keep their skills up right? So the small blond made his way to Hokage Tower, careful to avoid the villagers and their celebrations. Once he managed to get to the tower he was intercepted by a few jonin intent on stopping the 'demon' from entering. But being so small the child was able to dodge between their legs and ran as fast as he could inside. Barreling into the Hokage's office with the jonin on his heels. "Old Man!" He cried and hid behind the Hokage. Who looked from the blond to the jonin that had been following him. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked as he looked at the ninjas. One stepped up and said "He shouldn't be here Hokage-sama. Especially on this day." the others nodded silently in agreement. Which caused the Sandaime to narrow his eyes at them. "Naruto is allowed to be here, so you may leave." he said as he blew some smoke as he smoked his pipe. They looked like they wanted to protest, but knew it was pointless.

Once they were gone Naruto came from behind the old man. He smiled at the man who returned it and said "I can guess why you're here, the villagers giving you trouble, Naruto?" He asked, mentally cursing at his percieved failure to the last wishes of one of his dear friends. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a Hero, not a Monster. Naruto nodded and said "Yea, but they only broke a window so far. Old Man, can I stay here today?" He asked as his blue eyes looked pleadingly at Sarutobi. How was he supposed to refuse, knowing what the villagers did to the child before him? "Of Course Naruto. I have some paper and crayons left over from yesterday you may use." He said as he pulled them out and Naruto smiled "Awesome!" He took the offered distraction and moved over to the couch with a table before it. Naruto began to color and doodle just passing time till he knew the Hokage would need to leave the office to handle the meetings he always had with the council. He wasn't sure why the Old Man listened to them, they were abunch of no-fun sticks in the mud as far as Naruto was concerned.

During the morning many people came and went, some ignored the boy completely, some glared at him from the corner of their eyes, and only one or two actually smiled and waved at the boy. Naruto got his chance to look for some scroll or other when the Hokage had to go give some big speech for the fesitval, leaving Naruto alone in the office. Not even an ANBU was left behind. The blond child looked around for anything he could use and eventually found some huge scroll hidden behind a tapestry. Making sure he had time Naruto opened it and began to read it. Copying down what he could on a sheet of paper he'd saved. He knew he'd have to be quick and wouldn't be able to practice anything today. But atleast he'd have a starting point. Checking the time he quickly put the scroll back the way he found it and sat down with the paper he'd copied notes on in his pocket. Just intime too as the Hokage came in at that moment. "Naruto I had lunch brought for us, Ichikraku Ramen." Said Sarutbi as he smiled and watched the boy bounce excitedly with a bright smile on his face. "You're the best, Old Man!" He said happily and moved over to the Hokage. The two sat at the Hokage's desk, Naruto on the old man's lap as they ate.

By the time the day began to end Sarutobi had left the office three more times which gave Naruto time to copy more from that scroll and a few others he'd found laying around. He wasn't sure of some of the bigger words, but he could always go buy a dictionary and some more ninja scrolls to learn from. Since it was getting dark Sarutobi had a jonin escort Naruto home. Naruto was unaware of them of course and so long as no one attacked the boy no one else would know about it either. The blond made his way home, he climbed the tree outside his window and entered his apartment. Well what was left of his window. More rocks litered the floor and Naruto already knew there would be grafiti and possibly some dead animals and hate letters outside his door. The Jonin who was watching felt a frown pull at his lips. Who would do this kind of stuff to a kid? And why was a five year old living alone? He sighed and knew that his old mentor wouldn't be happy if he had been alive now.

The Jonin made sure no one was around and made a shadow clone which he sent off to ask the Hokage about the boy. He already knew of the child's parents. A crushing feeling of guilt settled over him. This was his mentor and father figure's son. He shouldn't be alone. And Kakashi knew he should have tried to do more for the boy. If this was how he was living. Moving to the front of the apartment and seeing what was left on the boy's doorstep horror, anger, regret, and most of all a feeling of wanting to get vengance swept through him. His one visible eye narrowed. He knew he couldn't do anything though, well atleast he couldn't let himself be caught.

After the clone reported to the Hokage and spoke with him for a while on the subject of one Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage knew from what he was told he would need to have the boy's windows replaced again and have the mess cleaned up. The clone poofed out of existance and gave it's memories to the original. Who wasn't pleased with what he'd learned. He kept watch the rest of the night, stopping several attempts to vandalize the boy's home further and one attempt by two drunk civilians to set fire to the boy's apartment. These two were tied up and arrested, being brought to the Hokage Tower by two clones who reported the attempted attack to the Sandiame.

Meanwhile Naruto was cleaning up the rocks and broken glass. He would have to ask Old Man Hokage about getting his window fixed. When things like this happened usually the boy just had to inform Sarutobi and it was fixed the next day. Once everything was orderly, or as orderly as it got in the room of a five year old, Naruto took out the papers from earlier and put them away in the drawer of the dresser next to his bed. He already knew he'd have to get a dictionary and beginner scrolls for ninjas tomorrow. He didn't know what alot of the words meant. He yawned and decided to get ready for bed, changing into pajamas he made some instant ramen in a cup and had dinner. Once that was done he climbed under the covers on his bed and began to doze off.

The next week passed by with very few things of interest happening. the vandalism was cleaned up and painted over, the windows had been fixed and Naruto had used what money was left over to buy not only a dictionary and a few beginner scrolls on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He also bought two scrolls on Seals. He figured he might aswell start learning them to honor his mother and the Uzumaki Clan. Even if he was the only one he knew of from that clan that was alive. Naruto had read the scrolls and carried them as well as the notes he'd written in the Hokage's office in a bag to an abandonded part of the forest to train. No one noticed the boy missing in the village. Sarutobi knew he'd not seen as much of the boy as normal but knew he wasn't in danger as there were reports of sightings of him from around the village. Since the boy wasn't hurt or in danger the Sandiame didn't feel the need to worry.

Naruto pushed himself to learn all he could, what he'd learned so far only made him want to learn more. He'd learned to harness his chakra and could even perform a transformation jutsu. He had tried the clone jutsu mentioned on one of the scrolls but it came out sickly and pathetic, no matter how much he tried he couldn't get it right. He read the scroll but couldn't find what he'd done wrong. But he couldn't figure it out, it was so frustrating for the blond boy. Currently the boy was walking back towards his apartment, his pack still on his back. He ignored the glares and whispers from people he passed, His mind was far to focused on his trainin and all the things he'd read in the scrolls. He wanted to get better, he wanted everyone to ackowledge him and respect him like they did his father. Naruto was stopped as someone crossed his path pushing a cart. Looking up he saw the man leading it glare at him as if daring him to try and steal anything. The boy just looked at him with a bored look in his blue eyes. Once the man passed Naruto continued on his way.

Making it to his apartment he removed his pack and stashed it under his bed, then went to freshen up and made some instant ramen in a cup for dinner. He ate then changed into his pajamas. He wouldn't sleep yet, instead he pulled out his pack and reached inside. He pulled out a sealing scroll and read over it. until it became very late. He put it up and knew he'd have to get some blank scroll to practice his seals. after he'd put the pack back under the bed he curled up under his blankets and then the child went to sleep. Being plagued by nightmares of a giant nine-tailed fox that was destroying Konoha and piercing red eyes glaring at him from a darkened cage.


	2. Kyuu's Entrance

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**"Bijuu Thinking"**_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

The past month had been a great time for Naruto, he was absolutly pumped by his training. Sure he worked himself to the point of passing out almost everyday but he'd learned so much. He could do the Shadow Clone Justsu, making almost twenty clones of himself. He used them to make more clones and was up to about a hundred. Each clone trained and dispelled after it managed to get a step ahead in the training so the others learned what it had until only the original was left or Naruto passed out. He was much further in his training now thanks to that little trick. Sadly he still couldn't do the acadamy level clone, they always came out sickly and pathetic. So he stuck to the Shadow Clones. They were better and more solid anyways. He'd also gotten more scrolls as well as a few books, though he had regretfully had to cut back on his beloved ramen to afford them. But it was so worth it for the jutsus he'd managed to learn.

Not only could he do the Shadow Clone and Transformation justsus. But with the various scrolls he bought he could also preform Substitution, Water walking, and Tree Climbing Jutsus. He didn't just work on those but also practiced his Taijutsu. Working on getting the forms right, and getting his body stronger. Naruto practiced his Seals, making sure not to try any of the higher ranked ones until he'd perfected the lower level ones. He didn't want to end up causing any kind of damage he wasn't able to fix. As it was he could perform a seal that allowed him to carry around all his other scrolls, books and notes in a single scroll. That way he wasn't carrying around a pack stuffed with them. Since people might get suspicious of what he was carrying if he did.

Of course some days the original Naruto would meditate, trying to find a way to block those horrible nightmares. They only got worse, he would dream of those peircing red eyes accompanied by a growling laugh which followed him everywhere. He hated dreaming of those eyes and that laugh, but what was worse was the dreams of the giant fox destroying Konoha and killing everyone. He always dreamed those as if looking through the eyes of the beast. Naruto was unsure what these dreams meant, and he wasn't sure how to ask Old Man Hokage about them.

Naruto was sitting in a clearing, his legs crossed and his blue eyes closed as he centered himself. Focusing on his breathing and making sure to keep it steady. He had ten clones working on the various forms for a new style of Taijutsu he'd found a scroll on, while another ten practiced a genjutsu. He really was bad at that. Another group of ten clones practiced a ninjutsu he'd found. Lastly he had a group of ten clones that was practicing Seals. It was while he was meditating he found himself somewhere else.

There was a series of hallways, with water on the floor, he could hear dripping and the sounds of something breathing. Naruto looked around scared, and confused, it didn't last long before he realized, he was inside his own mind! The child made his way, meandering around and wasn't so sure he liked it down here. He wondered why it even looked like this. As he walked he came upon a cage, the bars of the door were equally as wide as he was and he could easily fit through them if he'd wanted. There were seals on the walls around the cage door and as Naruto looked between the bars he saw that same pair of eyes. His own widening as his mouth hung open.

"Y-You're the fox from my dreams!" He exclaimed as he looked at the massive beast before him. The fox was laying down, with it's tails curled around it's body as it watched the young blond that was it's host.

**"Yes. I sent you those dreams on purpose, Kit."** It said as it watched the boy. Naruto didn't know how to react, eventually he decided it was best not to anger the creature. He would try to be polite, well as polite as a child could be when finding a massive fox in their mind.

"Why did you send them? And how did you get inside me? Why do you call me 'kit'?" He asked as he looked up at the fox. "What do I call you?" He asked curiously.

Kyuubi chuckled at how curious the boy was, the sound reached Naruto and caused the boy to shudder slightly. **"I sent you those dreams Kit so you would be curious and come before me. I was placed inside you on the day you were born. And I call you 'kit' because that is what you are. You are young, which makes you a kit."** Naruto blinked curiously and hung on the giant fox's words. **"I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune. But you may address me as Kyuu." **

"So I've never really been alone?" Naruto sounded a bit happy to hear that and smiled slightly. "How did you get inside me, though?" Naruto seemed to have a never ending supply of questions. Which Kyuubi couldn't really fault the boy for. As foxes were curious by nature as well, it was only natural his host would gain a few of his more minor traits. The more that Naruto thought about it the more he began to realize. The villagers must know that the fox was inside him. Otherwise why else would they call him a demon and a monster? This saddened Naruto and Kyuubi knew just from the expression on his face what the boy was thinking.

**"Let me tell you a story. Long ago I was a free demon, along with several others who all had varying number of tails. The weakest only having one tail, while I the strongest have nine. We roamed the land, doing what we wished when and how we wanted. Then humans came along. atfirst they were a minor nuisance, but eventually they learned to control Chakra. We tolerated them, for they were small in number and not much of a threat. But as they grew so did their greed for power. They began to try and control us, the Bijuu, eventually they found a way to seal us inside other humans, who would then try to control us that way. But as time passed people forgot about this part in their history, not remembering that they were the ones to start the violence between us and them."** He paused to make sure Naruto was still keeping up with his words. **"Eventually those who had a Bijuu sealed inside them were veiwed as you are. Like Monsters. A host of a Bijuu is called a 'Jinchuriki'. Which is what you are Naruto. That is why people treat you as they do. My last host, your mother, died and I was sealed in you as the Uzumaki blood in your veins allows you better control of my chakra. At this time my mind was being controlled by a human who wished to use my power to destroy the world. I was unable to break free of this, but once I was sealed inside you my mind became my own again." **Finished the fox as he looked at the small blond infront of his cage. He knew it was a great deal for the kit to absorb.

Naruto was speechless, his mother had been the host or Jinchuriki of the fox before him, and the Yondaime his own father had sealed the bijuu inside him. He bit his lower lip and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes as his small shoulders began to shake. The reason he had neither parent was because they were both dead and it was all because some mad man who'd wanted to destroy the world. "Why...why did...why did they have to die?" He asked as tears began to trail from his eyes. He chocked and kneeled down, curling into a small ball as he began to sob. He knew now what happened to his parents, why everyone hated him, why he was alone. He was glad he finally knew, but wished he could go back to not knowing.

As the boy cried Kyuubi sent some of his chakra through the bar and wrapped it around the boy trying to comfort him. **"It is the way things ended up Kit. But you must not let this bring you down. I have watched the world through your eyes on occasion. I know it has been hard. But now you know you are not alone. I am, and always have been, here."** This made the boy feel a little better since the fox was being so comforting. He sniffled and eventually when he calmed down he gave the demon a watery smile. "Th-Thank you, Kyuu" He said as he wiped his eyes. The fox retracted his chakra and said** "It's about time you returned to to the real world to continue training, Kit. Once you get a bit older I may begin training you with my chakra."** Naruto nodded and returned from his mindscape.

He looked around and noticed it was late afternoon. He dispersed his clones and gathered his belonings, sealing them in the scroll and putting it in his pocket. He headed back towards Konoha. Naruto felt really good about his training, he was progressing really well. Or well he thought he was since he didn't have anyone to compare himself to. As he traversed the city streets he thought over the fox he'd met. Kyuu was not what he was expecting after seeing those nightmares, which hopefully he wouldn't be having anymore. Now that Kyuu had gotten his attention the fox wouldn't need to use them to get his attention.

_**"Exactly Kit, I won't need to send you dreams. Now that you and I have had contact we can talk directly. Without you meditating."**_

Naruto jumped slightly and had to contain the urge to look around when he heard the Kyuubi speak to him. He wasn't sure he should speak outloud and so he thought _'Kyuu? is that you?'_

He continued walking, trying to avoid the stares he was getting. The blond wasn't sure if he'd even get a response.

_**"Yes, Kit. It is me. Just think your words and I will hear them."**_ He replied as the boy continued to walk. The fox could feel the boy was curious, and relieved. Soon the boy was at Ichiraku Ramen and ordered a bowl. He had enough for one bowl, and he really wanted some now. The rest of his money he knew would have to go to training materials.

_'So I don't have to speak when talking to you? That makes it easier.'_ He thought with a smile. Now no one would look at him strangely for talking to himself. As he ate his ramen, at a slower pace than normal, Naruto thought over the things he'd learned since meeting the fox. _'Kyuu, do you think you could give me pointers when I train? You said you'd teach me to use your chakra when I get older. But I could use some help with the training I'm doing now.'_ He asked ina somewhat nervous tone. He hoped the fox agreed, but really it wasn't as if the kitsune was obligated to help him.

Naruto paid for his ramen and headed home, conversing with Kyuu who agreed to help him with his training. He and the blond began to dicuss ways that he could improve and one of those ways was weights that Naruto could wear to help with strengthening his chakra as well as his body. Naruto turned off into an alley, being careful to not draw attention to himself. He pulled out his frog wallet and counted the money he had left. Naruto pulled out what he would need for weights that had no set limit. As he would use a seal to change the weight on them himself. That way he only had to buy one set that would last for a while.

He headed to the ninja supply store, the one he planned to go to was considered to be the best one in Konoha. The store owner didn't treat Naruto like everyone else did, which made Naruto happy. Since it was one less person that treated him like a monster and one more store he could go to buy things. Naruto entered the store, a bell tingling to inform the store owner of a customer. The man who not only ran the store but crafted some of the weapons himself.

When the man saw Naruto he smiled and said "well Hello there, little man. What can I help you with?" He walked over to the counter and looked down at the small blond. He of course knew who this boy was. But he didn't think it mattered. from what he'd observed of the boy he was polite and didn't cause any serious trouble. Sure the boy pulled pranks, but what kid didn't cause a little mischief?

Naruto smiled up at him and asked "Do you have any weights that the weight can be changed?" He knew it might be an odd request, being that he wasn't even in the Academy yet. He wondered what he would do if the man refused to sell him the weights, maybe there was a seal he could put on his body that would work as weights?

This surprised the store owner and he tilted his head slightly. "Well sure, kid. But what do you need them for? Aren't you a little young for ninja training?" The man asked in a curious manner and Naruto smiled at him again. The boy kept himself calm and replied "I just want to start training early, you can never start to soon to better yourself!" He did let himself sound excited and determined which seemed to please the man.

"Alright Kid, Just wait there I'll get some for you." He then headed into the back to get the weights the boy had requested. Coming back with them in a box he set it on the counter and gave him the price, which Naruto paid and after saying good bye to the man and getting a few tips from him for training, Naruto headed back to his apartment. Once inside he and Kyuubi set about putting the seals on the weights. He would start wearing them tomorrow when he trained and once he put them on he wasn't going to remove them. Of course maybe he should still look into the seal that would act as training weights which would be better to use since they would be like tattoo on his body and not an actual object.

After taking a shower and getting into a pair of pajamas he climbed into bed and curled up to sleep. Naruto slept peacefully that night, for the first time since Kyuu tried to get him to notice him. The fox was going over what he could teach the boy, maybe he would coach him through a special type of taijutsu; Kitsune Fist. It was a rare type of fighting style, that was known only to a few people. He might even teach the boy a special type of transformation that would allow him to use a few kitsune jutsus. As his host slept the Kyuubi went over the things he could train the boy. Unlike his last host Naruto actually had come to talk to him and didn't see him as a monster. He'd tried to make the ones before see but they never listened and always ended up cursing him and not heeding his words. Only demanding use of his chakra, but this boy, he was different.

Kyuubi felt somewhat attatched to this host. He would help the boy get stronger and would even make sure he reached his dream. To be the strongest, it was a worthy ambition. One of the fox's ears twitched and his tails shuffled slightly. Kyuu yawned, flashing his teeth and let his eyes close. He didn't actually sleep, there was no sleeping when one was merely energy inside another being. As the fox thought back over his current host he knew he would need to protect the boy from more than just other humans. He would need to protect the boy from himself. Without the proper training his chakra could consume the small boy and then Naruto would lose himself. Which the kitsune didn't want to see happen.

-o-o-o-

Edited the typos from this chapter.


	3. A New Discovery

I'm actually thinking of switching up the Genin Teams in my story. Suggestions for teams are welcome. And sorry for slow reply RL things keep me busy.

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Three**

As Naruto walked around the next day with the morning sunlight lightly stinging his eyes, having already eaten some food that Kyuu told him would be better for his training than Ramen. He hadn't really liked the food, vegetables weren't his favorite, but if it was for his training he'd do anything. He was moving at a slower pace, each step thudding against the ground slightly, due to the weights he was wearing but knew he'd grow used to the difference soon enough. The blond was headed for his usual training ground when his gaze was drawn up by the sound of thunder, noticing that the weather looked as though it was going to rain.

Naruto didn't think training in the rain would be such a good idea, and Kyuu agreed it wasn't, so he was headed for the Hokage Tower. He managed to get in without any jonin trying to stop him or get in his way. Which was slightly odd, as they always tried to stop him. He wasn't even sure, well he knew now but before he hadn't been sure why. They tried to stop him because they didn't see a child when they looked at him, they looked at him and saw a Demon. "Hey Old Man!" He cried out happily as he made his entrance, bouncing with the energy only a child could have smiling brightly. The mountain of paperwork on the desk, which was threatening to topple over, was momentarily forgotten by the Third Hokage.

For not having seen much of the boy in a while the man smiled and acted as though Naruto had been in here just yesterday. "Naruto, how are you?" He could sense something different with the boy, but wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't put his finger on it, but maybe it was just that the blond was growing. After Naruto and Sarutobi caught up, mainly with Naruto talking as the Sandiame took care of the monstrous pile of paperwork, the boy left and the man went to a meeting with the council.

There was a light drizzle coming down but the sky promised a heavier storm was coming. Making his way home the boy lost himself in thought, conversing with Kyuu on other things they could do today for his training, not really paying attention to where he was going.

When he finally looked up he noticed he was in the woods, near a lake with clear sparkling water. He didn't remember this area, and he was sure it would be more beautiful on a clear sunny day. In fact now that he got a closer look, he didn't think anyone knew of this area with how deserted it looked. The forest was overgrown but seemed like a tamed kind of wild to Naruto which meant that someone had used this area for something. The blond continued to walk and explore the area, never noticing that he was being followed by one of the ANBU until the masked man had gotten trapped in a genjutsu that surrounded the forest. The ANBU was forced to go back and had to report to the Hokage that Naruto had gone missing. Only a select few could enter the area without falling into the genjutsu that had been placed there. The normal ninja ways, and even more advanced ways, wouldn't get rid of it as this genjutsu was put up using a Blood Seal. Which made it longer lasting and harder to get rid of than a normal genjutsu.

As Naruto walked he eventually came to a large manor, it seemed either forgotten or abandoned. But that just made it more interesting to the blond. The rain was getting heavier and since Naruto had no where else to go he went towards the building, the front door didn't have a handle nor was it a sliding door. Naruto put his hand where the knob should have been, with barely any pressure the boy pushed against it and the door opened. While he was suspicious he also didn't want to be in the rain any longer. So he entered the doorway and once inside the door closed on it's own. Looking back at it Naruto saw a seal, he didn't recognize it which meant that this seal was either created by the owner of the house or was a higher level than what he was currently at with his seals.

The blond moved further into the home, removing his shoes as was only polite even if no one lived here, and began to explore. There was dust coating everything from the floor to the furnature and the air was stale, hinting that the home hadn't been aired out in a while. But the boy wasn't sure he should open a window as the rain might get inside and wet dust was worse than dry dust. As he explored he found the kitchen, which wasn't that interesting, he also discovered a dining room connected to it that looked like it would have been a great place to have meals with a family in. He continued to explore and came across a den complete with a fireplace, lounge chairs, and a few bookshelves. As he looked over them he noticed they were all just leisurely reads. There was one book that caught his attention. _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi _It looked like a good read if the front cover was anything to go by. But he would have to do that later. For now he continued to explore the building.

He was still exploring the first floor, finding a living room which had some furnature and a plant that was withered and dead. The plant looked as though it had tried to crawl away from the pot with how it was laying over the container. Naruto felt bad to the poor thing but there wasn't anything to be done for the withered plant. The blond moved on, finding a door that led to what he guessed was a basement which he would explore later. He also found a storage room for household things, a training room, a weapon storage area. Since there was nothing left he moved onto the second floor.

There he found three guest bedrooms some with adjoining bathrooms, a library he knew he'd want to look through later, the master bedroom where he found a picture of his parents which he sealed in a blank scroll he carried around for just in case, a study with several bookshelves and a desk. He made a promise to come back to this room later after he'd finished exploring the rest of the house.

Naruto had no idea that as he was exploring the Hokage had sent out several ANBU and jonin to search for the boy. With each reported failure at locating him the Hokage became increasingly worried. As they searched one ANBU explored the area the boy had been seen last on his own. He knew this area and knew what was hidden there. But how could the blond have found it? But then he remembered who the boy's Father had been. So it wasn't really that surprising.

Since the Yondiame was Naruto's father, his blood flowed through the boy's veins and as such the Blood Seals accepted him. He made his way to the Fourth's home, a place the ANBU hadn't been to since the man's death. Realizing that Naruto must have gone there he sighed and entered the building. As soon as he entered he knew Naruto was there, having seen the boy's shoes at the door as well as the footprints of the child. Moving further into the house he eventually found Naruto. "The Hokage has people searching for you, Naruto." He said and the boy turned quickly to face him. The blond seemed surprised and said "Searching for me?" He was genuinly taken off guard by that. Since people tended to want him gone.

When the ANBU nodded Naruto looked down and said "You're gonna take me to him now, right?" He asked and when he looked up the man had moved closed. "That's right Naruto now come along." He said and lead Naruto downstairs where the boy put his shoes back on. Once that was done he picked the boy up and headed for the Hokage Tower.

As soon as the Hokage saw the boy he called off the other searchers, while the ANBU who'd found Naruto explained where he'd been. The blond was sitting on the couch in the Hokage's office with a blanket around him. He had a thoughtful look on his young face, mainly the boy was wondering what was going to happen now. He also wanted to know if he'd be able to go back to that building, his father's home, a place that would have been his home if the man was alive.

It was later that night after he'd been escorted home by the ANBU who had found him and he'd curled into bed that the man had returned to the hokage to discuss what to do about the boy. The ANBU had noticed a few things about Naruto that he thought the Hokage should be aware of, like the fact that the child finding that place would raise questions from Naruto, and they would have to find a way to tell him but not reveal who the home had belonged to. Of course they were unaware that Naruto already knew about who owned that home and who his parents really were. And they would be surprised when Naruto didn't ask a million questions about that place the next day.

As the two were talking Naruto was back at home in his bed looking at the picture of his parents that he'd grabbed. His mother was beautiful, prettier than any angel in pictures he'd seen. The boy noticed he looked very much like his father, it was remarkable that no one else saw the resemblance. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. Naruto looked closely at his father's image, he decided he would grow his hair just like his dad's. He reached a hand up to his shorter hair and felt it. He and his father were so alike and that made Naruto feel happy. He was his father's son, there was no denying it. Naruto smiled and looked back down at the picture. "My Mommy and Daddy. I may be an orphan, but I know where I come from. I know who my parents were." He sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand.

"I-I don't blame you for dying, B-but I wish I had known you." He said before putting the picture away and curling up under the blankets. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Kyuu was in the back of the boy's mind, listening to his thoughts and he felt a bit sad for the kit. But there was nothing he could do for the boy. He wasn't very good at being comforting and he couldn't bring the boy's parents back to life, not even he could raise the dead.

It was a three days before the Hokage saw Naruto, the boy didn't ask about the place he discovered, infact he seemed to have forgotten all about it. Which made the man wonder what was wrong with Naruto. But then when asked about the place, Naruto just responded "What does it matter? It was just an abandoned house." Which while it did concern the man the boy didn't seem as curious as normal he was also relieved that Naruto apparently didn't think anyting of the building he'd discovered. So they quickly got back to their routine; the hokage would do paperwork and go to meetings as Naruto sat in his office and colored. And when the Hokage was away from his office the boy copied down information from scrolls he found.


	4. Aisu the Fox Kit

**I still don't and never will own Naruto**

Thank you to those who have favorited and are following my story. Also thank you to _AnimeFreak71777_ for your lovely comment.

To those reading my story I apologize for the time it take for me to update, this story is written in my spare time which there is little of.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat ontop of the Hokage monument, just staring across the vast expanse of village below him. The sun was just setting and from here it looked aslmost as if the buildings were aflame. While it was beautiful, the boy was glad it was only the way the sun hit the buildings and that they weren't actually on fire. He had sworn that he would protect this village, after all he was going to be Hokage one day.

Standing up and stretching his arms over his head the blond decided it was time to head home. He shunshined away and walked down the bustling streets of Konoha. It had been three years since he'd discovered the old home of his father. Yes, the Hokage had figured out that Naruto knew who his father was and it was after almost a week of convincing that Old Man Hokage agreed that Naruto could live there. After that the blond had spent almost a week cleaning the place, top to bottom. He'd done it all on his own, when asked why he wanted to do that he'd merely stated that the fewer people who knew about it the better.

Life for the blond was so much better after he was moved into his new home. He no longer had to worry about the villagers trying to vandalize his home or being chased and beaten on his birthday. Since the Namikaze home was in the forest and very few people knew about it Naruto didn't have to worry about anyone finding out about his training with Kyuubi. Of course the boy was in the acadamy now, which pleased him greatly and annoyed him severly. The teachers were always trying to sabatoge him. Putting genjutsus on his tests, trying to show him the wrong stances, in some cases even trying to get him in trouble. There was one sensei that Naruto actually liked, Iruka Umino. He didn't treat Naruto like everyone else, he actually tried to help the boy. He even treated him to Ramen occasionally.

As Naruto walked home he ignored the glares in favor of conversing with Kyuubi. _'Hey Kyuu, do you think when we get home you could help me with that Doujutsu you gave me last week?'_ Over the years the fox had been slowly altering and enhancing Naruto's body. He was stronger than anyone his age, though that was from both the weights he wore and the alterations that Kyuubi gave him, his senses were heightened aswell; the boy could smell things that no normal person could, he could see in the dark as if he were uner a noon sun, he was also able to hear things almost five miles away. Kyuubi said these senses would get better as he aged. Just to name a few of the enhancements. Of course the fox wasn't done changing the boy, he had to take things slowly so as not to overload his vessel's body.

_**'Yes kit, We shall work on it. Your eyes should have adjusted to the change now.'**_ replied the demon with a small smile, he was rather proud of the boy. He had grown so much over the last few years and was proving to be a very impressive human. So impressive the Lord of Foxes had even let the boy become the sole holder of the Fox Summoning Contract. Of course since the Kyuubi was the Boss Summon and Naruto was his container it was only natural the boy have the contract. Since Naruto was the Summoner along with being the Kyuubi's container he would be able to talk to foxes of anykind. Though with the villagers aversion to the creatures not many were found in Konoha. Well atleast not anywhere other than near Naruto's home. He had spread the word to all the foxes he could find that they wouldn't be harmed so long as they were on his land.

That was something the boy decided for himself without Kyuubi even brining it up. Of course it was only natural Naruto would have a soft spot for foxes, they were hated almost as much as him.

Naruto almost whooped for joy as Kyuubi said he was going to start teaching him how to use the Doujutsu, but restained himself. It wouldn't do to have the villagers get suspicious or try to ruin his good mood. The blond knew what the doujutsu was supposed to do, it worked similar to how the Sharingan and Byakugan. Naruto would be able to see a person's chakra, see through genjutsu, and copy Justus but that wasn't the only thing that his Doujutsu could do. He could also make his opponents experience their worst fears and nightmares, trapping them in a genjutsu that made everything they saw, smelled, heard, tasted, and felt as real as if it were actually happening. The reason that Kyuubi gave the boy this doujutsu was because he wanted people to fear and respect his vessel, also he knew the kit would need all the help he could get.

It wasn't that the Kyuubi didn't believe in his vessel, he just wanted to make sure no one looked down on the boy, he wanted to be the strongest and fullfil his dream. Some would say he'd gone soft, they would be only slightly right. But then again they would be so wrong. So very wrong, as the Fox was only like this for those who had earned his respect.

As soon as Naruto entered his lands he was surrounded by foxes, all who were happy to see the boy had returned. He smiled and petted them all, some of the kits ran between his feet as he walked almost tripping the blond. He only laughed at their playful antics and soon the horde disperesed after greeting the jinchuuriki, some going off to hunt while others nudged the younger kits back to their dens.

_**'All right kit, let's get started.'**_ And for the next few hours the fox helped Naruto practice with his doujutsu. It was slow going, as it took some time for the boy to figure out how to activate it. Instead of cerulean eyes Naruto's eyes were now red as the Kyuubi's, the pupil was a vertical slit, and the scerla was black with orange-red veins. Kyuubi merely wanted Naruto to get used to the way things looked using these new eyes. He had the boy walk around and look at everything, plants and animals alike. Once the blond was used to his new sight he had Naruto summon a few clones and while the clones fought in a spar Naruto was to watch them. The clones didn't use enough force to dispell the other, only enough that Naruto could get used to watcing the chakra and movements.

By the time midnight rolled around Naruto had to deactivate his doujutsu and made his sleepy way inside. _'Hey, Kyuu.'_ The boy started _'What is this Doujutsu called anyways?'_ It was always good to know the name of the attack you used. **"This doujutsu is called **_**'Kitsune no Shisen'. **_**Otherwise known as Fox Gaze."** replied the bijuu. Naruto yawned and let out a sleepy "Awesome" before he flopped onto his bed and fell right to sleep.

-o-o-o-

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and was now dressed and ready to go prepare himself some breakfast. He looked at himself in the mirror, not only had he changed but thanks to Kyuubi's help he had been able to actually aquire some clothes that weren't 'Kill Me Now Orange'. Sure the blond liked the color, but an entire jumpsuit of bright orange? If it hadn't been all he was allowed to get from the villagers he would never have been caught dead in it. The boy chuckled a bit at that, being 'caught dead' he would have been caught and he would have been dead had he worn that on an actual mission. Not that he HAD any missions as he was still in the academy.

The blond's new outfit consisted of a tight black top that had no sleeves, the collar going halfway up his throat. On the boy's arms were black fingerless gloves that went up to the middle of his upper arm. On the backs of his gloves were metal plates with the leaf symbol on them. The boy's pants were tight and made of a black material. But they were not so tight as to constrict his movements. wrapped around his thigh was a kunai holder but that wasn't all he had hidden in there. On his feet were black shinobi sandals, those his had special seals on the bottoms that made it so he didn't leave footprints. Naruto went downstairs and began making his breakfast; Tamagoyaki which was an egg omlette with dashi and soy sauce, Okayu which was a tasty rice porridge, and a brioled fish.

Naruto had learned to cook, a skill that Kyuubi told him was important as he lived alone. He hadn't wanted his container to live off of instant ramen and milk after all. The blond hadn't argued as this was just another way to make sure he could further his training. A healthy meal was important for a shinobi after all. After eating his meal and putting the dishes in the sink to be washed later he headed for the door. Grabbing the coat that went with his new outfit. The material was sturdy and could repel most cutting and slicing attacks from kunai and shuriken. There were no sleeves as the boy's gloves more than covered his arms. It was black on the outside but the inside material was orange. the coat went to the boy's ankles, from the waist up the material was tight but from there down it fanned out around the blond. He left the front open, as it made for removing it easier should he need to take it off for any reason.

Thanks to the seal on his door he didn't need to worry about locks or anyone entering his home, especially since no one could find this area. While the boy walked along the path that would lead him to the acadamy he heard a yip and the sound of something running towards him. Looking over he saw one of the fox kits, a runt from the litter that had been birthed by a silvery furred vixen, was headed straight for him. The blond tilted his head when the kit suddenly leaped up and landed on his shoulder, yipping excitedly. Naruto could only chuckle and looked towards where the mother fox was poking her head out of the den. By the look he was getting it was obvious she was all right with her kit being with the kyuubi container.

"Well I guess you're my new companion, huh? What should I call you?" He said to the fox kit as it nuzzled it's head against the blond's cheek. The fox kit had silvery fur like it's mother although the tips of it's ears and tail were black. It's eyes were a clear ice blue and regarded the ninja with a happy curiousity. **"Call him 'Aisu'. It fits because of his eyes."** Said the Kyuubi in the blond's mind. Naruto had to admit it suited the fox kit. "From now on you're Aisu." He said and the kit gave a happy yip and nuzzled the ninja again which caused the boy to let out a chuckle. _'I think he likes his name, Kyuu.'_ He commented to the demon.

-o-o-o-

Many of the villagers glared at the boy as he walked towards the acadamy, some muttering about the 'demon brat'. When they noticed the fox on his shoulder many of them glared harder and more than a few tried to attack the boy just to kill the 'unclean beast'. Naruto hadn't taken kindly to that, but he didn't attack them. Instead the blond dodged them and took to the rooftops where the civilans were unable to get to him. Aisu had been scared and so Naruto had to take a moment to cuddle the kit and calm him down. He let out a soft growl like purring noise and Aisu eventually relaxed.

Soon the two made it to the academy and Naruto explained to Iruka-sensei about how the kit was going to be his ninken. The chunin smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair and greeted the fox kit, earning him a small lick on his hand. Unlike everyone else in the village Iruka didn't hate foxes or condone the fact that others killed them. He knew about Naruto creating a safe haven for them and was proud of the boy. "All right Naruto, so long as he doesn't cause any trouble he can stay." Said the brunette as he shooed Naruto over to his seat.

It was just the two of them in the classroom, as Naruto had been early, but eventually other students began to trickle in. Naruto greeted two of the people who walked in. Shikamaru sat on Naturo's left and Shino sat to the blond's right. The lazy genuis put his head down to take a nap while Shino merely stared ahead at the board. Of course both had responded to their classmate's greeting. Which it still surprised Shino that Naruto wasn't disturbed or freaked out by his insects.

It had been fairly calm until a certain Uchiha entered the room. The broody, unsocial, duck-butt-haired; Sasuke Uchiha. Which caused almost every girl in the class to squeal and greet him with "Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" The worst offender was a pink haired girl named Sakura. And while at first when Naruto had met her he thought they were alike, both being picked on for things they couldn't control, he now only saw her as a headache. She never focused on training, she was always going on and on about 'Sasuke-kun', and not to mention she was always hitting Naruto for no reason. It was safe to say that if anyone made a bet about her dying on her first mission they would probably win.

Naruto didn't have much time to dwell on the Pink Banshee as Iruka-sensei began class. The blond knew the material, having studied almost everything in his father's library and some things from the Hokage's office. Of course if one looked at his test scores they would think he was an idiot, since the other teachers were always changing his grades and trying to cheat the blond out of his education.

-o-o-o-

It was during lunch where the students were allowed to sit outside to eat and wander around. Naruto was sitting under a tree in the courtyard with Aisu sitting on his lap. He had allowed the kit to eat the fish he had made, while he enjoyed the rice and the vegetables that he'd put in his bento. The blond knew he'd have to make more for tomorrow since Aisu was going to be his ninken and it was his responsibility to look after the kit.

As Naruto had been enjoying his lunch break he heard the sounds of squeals and cheers, The Sasuke Fan Club was watching the pale boy as the Uchiha practiced his kunai skills. The blond could only roll his eyes in disgust and he groaned. Aisu looked up at him curiously and Naruto pat the kit's head. "It's alright, Aisu. I just can't stand those girls." The fox looked over at the group of females then looked back at the boy, letting out what could only be a yip of agreement.

After lunch was over with everyone going inside and resuming their seats that the Pink Banshee began to argue and fight with Ino about who was going to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto scoffed, which had apparently been loud enough for them both to hear and Sakura and Ino both glared at the blond. It was when Sakura tried to hit Naruto that he dodged and appeared five feet from the pinkette. "Try and hit me again Sakura and you'll regret it." he said darkly as Aisu growled at her.

Iruka-sensei got their attention and demanded they all sit down. Then, while they were grumbling, he began his lesson again. The day seemed to drag on for the students but eventually the lessons for the day came to an end. Many students quickly left the room, Sasuke being one of them. He headed to the Uchiha district, his fan girls following him.

Naruto had headed towards the Hokage Tower, he had to go greet the Old Man like he did everyday, then after that he would go to Ichiraku's for his Daily Ramen Intake. Kyuubi may have wanted him to eat healthy but he allowed the boy to have a total of three bowls as an after school snack. Since Naruto would spend the rest of the afternoon training until it was time to prepare something for dinner then once he'd eaten he would resume training.

Of course the boy's walk to the Hokage's tower was the same as everyday, getting glared at by the villagers and having even the shinobi look at him with disgust and hatred. Aisu didn't take that very well and growled at several people from where he sat on Naruto's shoulder. The kit's fur was puffed up, it wasn't so much threatening as it was adorable. But the villagers still didn't like it and more than a few threw stones at the kit. Naruto blocked them and glared at those who had threatened his companion. He could stand them treating him poorly, but not Aisu.

Some of the people backed away but others glared harder at the boy and made comments about killing the fox, as it was 'a disgusting beast'. To which Naruto replied "Well so are you, but you don't see me throwing stones!" His cheeky remark caused the villagers to snarl and start chasing the boy. But since Naruto had been training they couldn't keep up with him as he jumped up onto a rooftop then stuck his tongue out and made a dash for the Hokage Tower.

In hindsight maybe angering the villagers so close to the tenth wasn't the best idea. The festival was almost a week away and Naruto knew he would have to avoid the villagers as much as he could, civillian and shinobi alike. Naruto made it to the Hokage's office and greeted the man with his traditional "Hey Old Man!" He hadn't expected someone to be in there though. And he tilted his head to the side as he looked at the man standing before the Hokage's desk. Naruto went and sat on the couch as he waited for the man to finish his report and leave.

Once he was gone the Sandaime smiled at Naruto. "Who is your new friend, Naruto?" He asked and the blond smiled back at him. "This is Aisu, he's gonna be my fighting partner" His voice was excited and Sarutobi really couldn't blame him. "Well that's wonderful Naruto, I'm sure you two will be quite the team." The rest of Naruto's visit was spent with the two talking and Naruto showing the Hokage a few things he'd learned.

-o-o-o-

Spelling errors edited.


	5. Revival of a Hero

I still don't and never will own Naruto.

And it seems my schedule has cleared up a bit so I'll try to get more chapters out sooner.

**Chapter Five**

Pain. Sharp and intense pain filled the figure as they laid, fists clenched and teeth grinding, in the darkened area. The low burning lamps were the only source of light but they didn't provide much. Their soft glow though was blinding to the figure as they finally managed weakly to open their eyes. Only to slam them shut again against the light. He groaned, not knowing where he was, it was another minute before he remembered. The battle! He tried to sit up, but his body was so weak, he couldn't move more than an inch from where he was laying before he fell back again. "H-Hello?" He called, his voice was weak and hoarse. As if he hadn't spoken for a long time. A hacking cough arose from him as he tried to clear his throat, it was so dry. There had been no response aside from the echos. He needed water, or anything, just a few sips would be enough to clear it.

Opening his eyes slowly to adjust them to the light he looked around. He was in a cavern of some kind, the stone walls were what gave it away. He could tell no one had been here in years. So why was he here, who had brought him to this place? Summoning what energy he could find he managed to push himself up to a sitting position, groaning from the effort. His body hunched over but atleast he was somewhat upright. His head was swimming from the change in position. Blackness consumed his vision, followed by swirling colorful dots, he had to blink a few times to get rid of them and be able to see normally. How long had he been laying here? What was he laying on anyways? The figure looked down and saw he was on a stone slab, there were more along the walls, resembling beds of some kind. Though without any linens or pillows. Just plain stone slabs. On the walls above each one was an alcove, most were empty. He looked around more, his confusion growing, as this place seemed familiar. Had he been here before?

The figure groaned lowly, more coughs escaping him, then after a few minutes he managed to turn his body, planting his feet on the ground as he sat on the edge of the slab. _'I have to find out what happened.'_ He thought to himself as he pushed himself to stand. He wobbled a bit and his knees gave out. But he managed to right himself and remain standing, but it was no easy task. He took a few tentative steps, mentally rejoicing when he didn't fall on his face, and was soon walking past the other slabs. Hoping he was going in the right direction because if not he wasn't sure he'd have the energy to turn around.

-o-o-o-

Naruto was curled up under his blanket in bed, something felt off and he felt sick. He never felt sick before, not once in his life, because the Kyuubi kept him healthy. So why was he feeling so sick, why did something feel WRONG inside him? It was hard to describe what was wrong, just that something was.

The blond had tried to get up this morning to go to the academy but as soon as he'd opened his eyes he'd felt weak and dizzy. He hadn't been able to hardly move, as if someone had pinned him under a rock. Currently the boy was curled up in a ball, his eyes shut tightly to keep the dizziness from becoming nausea. Naruto really REALLY didn't want to end up puking.

Since the boy had missed class and no one had seen him around the village the Hokage had Kakashi go to check up on the boy, just to make sure the boy was safe. The Copy-Nin had gone to the Namikaze home and looking in the window saw the child in bed. He couldn't remember the boy ever being sick, and he wasn't the kind to laze about, so he knew there was something up. Without going inside he returned to the Hokage.

When Sarutobi heard that there was something wrong with Naruto he dropped everything and rushed with Kakashi to the boy's home. "Naruto?" He called as they entered the building, but they got no reply so the two shinobi made their way upstairs. Finding the boy's room easily, he'd taken the room to the right of the room that had been his father's. "O-Old Man" called the weak voice of Naruto as they entered his room. 

"Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?" Asked the hokage sounding concerned, Kakashi knew some basic medical skills and began to check the boy over. He was paler than normal and his chakra reserves were very low. The eight year old was sweating and his small body was shaking. "Hokage-sama we need to get him to the hospital!" Said the Sharingan user as he scooped the boy up. Sarutobi nodded and as they left the home, running to the hospital as fast as they could Naruto told them how he felt when he woke up. _'And Kyuu hasn't responded at all.'_ thought the boy to himself.

-o-o-o-

After the doctors had checked and rechecked the boy they could honestly tell the hokage. "We have no idea what is wrong with him, Hokage-sama." Which wasn't what the man wanted to hear. Currently Naruto was in his own room, hooked up to an IV in his hand, the boy was asleep from both physical and chakra exhuastion. But none of the doctors could find the reason for it.

Sarutobi was very concerned for the boy, he assigned Kakashi to stay in the room and keep an eye on him to make sure that no one tried to do anything harmful to the boy. Then he went to his office, summoned several ANBU and told them to find Jiraya at any cost and bring him here. They were to tell the Sannin that it was a direct order from the Hokage and he was to not make any unnecesary stops along the way. The men left in a flurry of leaves and went off in different directions to find the Toad Sage. After they were gone the hokage sagged in his seat and put his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. "Minato, what am I to do? How can I help Naruto?" He said in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

He really hoped that Jiraya came soon, incase something happened to Naruto it was only right that his godfather meet the boy and be here. Sarutobi hated himself for thinking this way, but with Naruto being so weak and the doctors unable to discover what caused this, he just didn't know if Naruto would live or not.

-o-o-o-

He'd made it, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. He'd shambled down a long stone hall, the sound of his feet dragging and his panting echoing ahead of him. He'd had to lean against the wall for support most of the way, and stop occasionally, but he'd made it to the end. Lifting a hand he covered his eyes as they squinted shut. It was early afternoon judging by the brightness of the day. But he still didn't know where he was.

As his eyes adjusted he lowered his arm and looked around, memories flashed through his mind. One after another, there were too many too fast. he reached up and clutched his head, groaning in pain. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, he remembered, he knew where he was and what had happened. He had to find everyone, he had to make sure they were alright! Without a second thought he headed in the direction he knew they would be in. His feet still dragged on the ground and he wobbled as he moved forward. But he would not stop, he would reach them and make sure they were all safe. They HAD to be safe.

He came across a stream and decided to soothe his parched throat, catching a look at his reflection. His skin was pale, as if he hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. Which he supposed he hadn't if he'd been laying on that slab. His hair was paler too from lack of sun and he had dark circles around his eyes which gave them a sunken in look. He looked like a corpse that had been brought back to life. Shaking such thoughts from his head he decided to push on. He had to make sure his precious people were safe. Considering the state things had been in when he last remembered he was dreading what he would find.

He was making his way as quick as he could through the trees untill he came to a cliff. He stopped at the edge and looked out. There it was, his home. "Konoha" He said as a small smile came to his face, the village wasn't damaged. Was he dreaming? No, he was awake, otherwise he would be with his family right now. He clenched his fists, he already knew the fate of the love of his life. She was dead, she had sacrificed herself just as he had for the people of the village.

-o-o-o-

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself laying in a familiar field. He was in his mindscape and as he turned his head to the left he noticed Kyuubi. The fox's fur was paler than normal, as if his fur were greying. The demon noticed his container looking at him and gave the boy as best a smile as he could. **"It seems kit, my plan was a success. You'll find out soon enough what I've done. For now I need rest so I'm not going to be able to help you much with your training."** Naruto was of course curious about what the fox was talking about. What had he done that caused him to need rest? The blond already knew the fox hadn't tried to get out, as he'd felt no spike in chakra nor was the demon bragging about it.

He opened his mouth to ask but his world went black and as he opened his eyes Naruto was now staring at a white ceiling. He felt a weight on his chest as he looked he saw Aisu was curled up there. The fox's ears perked and his eyes opened. When the kit saw that Naruto was awake he gave a happy yip that drew the attention of the jonin that was leaning against the wall near the door to keep an eye on the entire room. The blond gave the kit a small smile, he was still feeling weak from whatever was affecting him. It was scary, he coudln't remember ever being this weak before. But atleast he knew it was something that happened because of Kyuubi. When Naruto noticed there was someone else in the room he looked at the figure, it took a minute before he recognized the man. "U-Uncle Kakashi" He said in a small voice. He coughed and the Jonin moved closer and grabbed a glass of water from the side table. "Here drink this, Naru-chan" he said as he helped the boy sit up. Aisu settled on the blond's lap and nuzzled into the blond's belly.

After Naruto drank some of the water he looked at Kakashi. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked and the masked man closed his one visible eye. "About two days." He replied "your little friend was found outside the hospital being chased by villagers, the Hokage managed to stop the villagers from hurting him. He's hardly left your side since he arrived." Said the ninja with obvious amusement in his voice. "He's very protective of you, he's scared off several of the hospital staff." The fox seemed to preen at this comment, what could only be described as a smug expression on his foxy face.

Naruto chuckled slightly and pat the fox's head. "His name is Aisu. He's going to be my companion from now on, like the Inuzuka's dogs." He explained to the cyclops since he knew the man probably didn't know about the fox kit. Kakashi returned to his spot by the door. Naruto continued to pet the kit as Kakashi watched with a small hidden smile. He of course was worried about the boy and wanted to know what had caused him to be hospitalized, but the doctor's couldn't figure it out. Neither Shinobi nor civillian methods worked.

-o-o-o-

The Hokage could easily say that he was rarely surprised by the things that happened in his village. but this last event really took the cake and made the old man wonder if he was losing his mind. Two of his most trusted ANBU had discovered a man wandering the woods of the village, they had taken him to a secure location and when Hiruzen Sarutobi had gone to see the man for himself he had almost had a heart attack. As it was he'd stopped dead in his tracks and almost blacked out fromt he shock.

After all it wasn't everyday one saw someone revive from the dead. Sure there were forbidden jutsus that could animate a corpse with the personality of the soul that had inhabited it. But this wasn't the case here, this man had been brought all the way back. He was one-hundred percent alive. Sarutobi had made sure of that fact after he'd regained his composure.

As Sarutobi sat across from the small table from someone he'd not expected to see until he had passed into the next life. His own food untouched but the figure across from him was finishing his third helping. He'd been famished and needed to get his strength up. After he was full he set his chopsticks down, looking at the Sandaime seroiously. "It has been eight years you say? I already know my wife's fate, but what of our child? What happened to my son?"

Hiruzen bit his lower lip, not knowing how to tell his friend about the life his son was leading. How do you tell one of your dearest friends, who had sacrificed his life for a village, that those same people they had protected treated their child like a monster? The Hokage lowered his head in shame. "I-I failed you, Minato." The blond figure, now known as Minato Namikaze stiffened. "What do you mean? Is he...Is my son dead!?" he stood and slammed his hands on the table, causing it to rattle.

"No...No he's alive. But the villagers..." he trailed off as he looked at his friend with regret clearly written on his face. "They do not see your son as the hero he is. They treat him as if he were the Kyuubi." Minato stood stock still, at these words. The villagers treated his son like that? A part of the blond wanted to rage and scream, but he knew that wouldn't help matters.

"Where is my son now, Hiruzen?" he asked as his head lowered enough to hide his eyes from view. Sarutobi knew when Minato spoke in that tone of voice the man was serious. "He's in the hospital. Kakashi and I went to check on him since no one had seen him and we found him curled up in bed, exhasuted but the doctors have yet to find out why. No one can explain it. But by seeing you alive, I would think that the two events are somehow connected. the time matches up atleast."

Minato nodded and sat back down. "I want to see him, I want my son brought here, as I cannot obviously be seen until I've regained the rest of my strength." He leaned back in his chair and stared at the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face. The Sandaime sent two ANBU to inform Kakashi to bring Naruto to this location.

-o-o-o-

Twenty minutes later Naruto was set down on a chair with Aisu on his shoulder. He was still too weak to stand on his own. The blond still didn't know why he'd been brought here, only that the Hokage had sent for him. Naruto looked at Kakashi who was as confused as him. The Sandaime came out and smiled at the boy and said "Naruto, something has happened and I'm not sure how to explain it." The man's words did anything but calm him. Had he done something bad? Was he going to die from whatever Kyuubi did? The old man saw the boy's distressed expression and moved over to him. "It's all right Naruto. It's nothing bad, I assure you." he waited until the boy calmed before he continued. "I don't know how to tell you this but." he paused which made Naruto a bit nervous. "Somehow you're father has returned. He's alive, Naruto. Your father is alive."

Out of everything that he could have been told that was not on the list at all. "A-alive?" He asked in a shocked whisper. It was at that moment a door opened. Naruto looked over and his blue eyes widened, a prickling feeling started in the back of his eyes. "D-Daddy...?" He asked and when the taller blond nodded his head the boy launched himself at him. Aisu had relocated to Kakashi's shoulder. It took all the strength Naruto had but it was worth it to be hugging his daddy. His arms wrapped around the man and held on tight to him. Minato was also affect by the reuinion. His arms wrapped around his son and held him close. "Naruto. My Son."

Kakashi throughout all this was stone still, he was in shock at seeing his mentor standing there as if he hadn't died eight years ago, he barely noticed the fox on his shoulder. "How ...How is this possible?" he managed to croak. Which drew the attention of the two blonds and the Sandaime. Before any of the men could speak up Naruto said "It was Kyuubi." All eyes were on the child after he'd spoke. "What do you mean, Naruto?" asked the Sandaime.

"Well...I've sorta been in contact with Kyuubi. And he said he did something but didn't tell me what. That's why I'm so weak, I think. Cause Kyuubi used alot of energy to bring back my daddy." He was still clinging to the man like a lifeline which didn't seem to bother Minato in the slightest.

"Naruto, how long has the fox been talking to you? Why did you never say anything?" Asked the Hokage, worried about if the seal was weakening, which was the worry of the other two men in the room.

"...About three years." Replied the boy as he looked down. "I didn't tell you cause you'd freak out. Kyuubi isn't bad, he really isn't. When he attacked he was being controlled." Minato nodded at this, he'd had such a feeling that night. He'd also seen the fox's eyes and saw the Sharingan in them.

"It's alright son, no one is going to freak out." Minato leaned down to his son's level, he'd missed so much time with the boy. He wasn't sure how he could make it up to the boy. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry for leaving you alone." He hugged the boy close to his chest. "I promise I won't leave you alone again." It was a miracle his son wasn't a total wreck filled with nothing but hatred after the way he'd been treated. During the time that the ANBU had been retrieving Naruto and Kakashi he'd been hearing about some of the things the villagers did to his son. He would put a stop to that right away. No one was going to get away with treating his son like a monster.

-o-o-o-

Spelling Errors Edited


	6. On the Mend

I still don't and never will own Naruto.

Woo Another chapter

**Chapter Six**

It had been three weeks since the revival of the Yellow Flash. During that time he and Naruto had spent all the time they could together. Naruto telling the man about how his life had been growing up while he recovered from the exhaustion. While Minato had to also regain his strength, he was almost one hundred percent. They'd spent their time in the Namikaze Estate, getting plenty of visits from both Kakashi and the Sandaime. Kakashi dropped by everyday when he didn't have missions that sent him outside the village or when he had to test genins, of course they always failed his test so there wasn't much for him to do with them anyways. Which Minato found amusing when he explained the test he gave the genin.

The instructors at the academy were glad for Naruto being absent but were annoyed they couldn't fail the boy for not attending class. As he had medical reasons for his extended absence. They had tried to get the boy kicked out but then one of the ANBU had come with a letter from the Hokage excusing the boy from lessons until his health returned. They were not dumb enough to go against a direct order from the Hokage, even if it meant the demon brat could come back to class later. They still planned to fail the boy though, since they believed the demon was too dangerous to be around normal children.

Word had managed to reach Jiraya, a bit late, about Naruto's condition and he'd returned post haste to the Hokage's office. "What is wrong Sensei? What happened to my godson?" He had only recived word from the ANBU that Naruto was in the hospital and that it seemed he might die. He was understandably worried and a feeling of dread had been in the pit of his stomach the entire trip to Konoha. He'd preyed to Kami that the boy was alright. Jiraya knew he'd not be able to forgive himself if the boy died.

Making sure no one was eavesdropping on them with a privacy justsu Hiruzen began to explain exactly what had happened over the last three weeks. Jiraya had fallen on his back, completely unconcious from the news that not only was Naruto in contact with the Kyuubi but that the fox had brought Minato back to life. Who wouldn't be surprised at such news?

When he woke up he had thought he'd dreamed the whole thing until he realized he was laying on a couch. But not just any couch, a couch in the Namikaze Estate which was right across from his student. "M-Minato?" He said in a surprised voice, The blond nodded his head solemnly. The sage sat up and went over to the younger man, unable to believe his eyes. A smile came to his face but was wiped off at the blond's next words. It was like a slap tot he face at the younger man's tone.

"Why did you abandon my son, Sensei?" The Toad Sage was sent stumbling back at the venom in his student's voice. "I-I couldn't take a kid along with me, you know that. I'm a spy master, traveling is no life for a child." He tried to explain away the fact he'd left the boy in the village. 

Minato's eyes narrowed. "So you left him in an orphanage and then never bothered to check up on him? Do you know what those people did to him?! He was starved, beaten and neglected!" Minato stood, his fists clenched, his body visibly shaking from the rage he felt. "I trusted you to take care of him, I made you his godfather. To make sure that my son was looked after. And you just dumped him in an orphanage!" As Minato's words Jiraya's expression became one of shock and guilt.

He didn't have anyway to explain his actions to the young man he saw as his son. He knew he'd failed him in looking after Naruto. "I understand if you don't want me to be his godfather anymore, I admit I failed to act like one." Minato looked at Jiraya carefully as the older man spoke.

"No, you're still his godfather." He paused and sat down, calming from his rage. "But you had better start acting like it, Sensei" Minato smiled slightly at the Sannin, he knew that Jiraya was truly sorry for what he'd done. "Of course if you teach my son anything perverted I'm sure Kushina will come back to haunt you." he chuckled a bit as Jiraya paled. If there was one thing the sannin didn't want it was to face the wrath of the Bloody Habanero.

-o-o-o-

It was another five days before Naruto had enough energy to return to a somewhat normal routine. Meaning he could attend the Academy again though he didn't want to go back yet. However he couldn't return to his normal training routine just yet. Which meant he cousln't practice with his Doujutsu or show his father any of his non-academy learned skills. Minato was declared fully fit another day later, since it was a weekend he and Naruto spent the day training. Mainly trying to get back in shape after the amount of time they'd been unable to do anything.

Minato was proud of the things his son was able to do in his training. It wasn't every parent that could boast about their child being able to perform Shadow Clones, after all. The older blond knew he'd need to figure out a way to inform people he was alive again and that Naruto was his son. Naruto had a few ideas about it, mainly involving something flashy and scaring the bejeezus out of the entire village.

"We could do it on my birthday, Dad. When everyone is at the festival." Naruto said as he and his father sat under a tree eating lunch. No matter how many times he said it that word never got old. It was now one of the boy's favorite words. Minato remebered what Naruto had told him about what happened the day of the fesitval. Normally Minato wasn't a vengeful person, many remembered him as someone with an easy-going personality. But after hearing the things the villagers did to his son on his birthday, well the former Yondaime was looking forward to getting even with them. Nothing too serious, just a few somewhat harmless pranks. If someone got hurt during them, that was unavoidable. 

As the two planned out what the Yellow Flash would do to announce his return Naruto could only smile to himself. He'd resigned himself to the fact that his parents were dead but now here was his father. It was almost like a dream come true for the small boy, He was worried that at any moment he would wake up and find that he was still alone. When that happened Minato seemed to sense it and would always pull his son into his lap and just hold him close.

Naruto laid on his back while his father reclined against the trunk of a tree. The boy's head resting on his dad's thigh as the two just enjoyed being together. Aisu had joined the two and was curled up on Naruto's chest. The boy lazily ran a hand over the fox's fur, which earned him a soft purring noise from the kit."Hey dad, do you think you could teach me that cool justsu of yours, you know the Rasengan?" Naruto looked excitedly up at the man from his spot. Minato smiled at his son and said "Sure, but it won't be easy. There are three steps you must master." he said and ran a hand through his son's blond locks. "We'll get the supplies we need tomorrow." The boy nodded and let his eyes close. He didn't quite want to leave this spot yet.

Before Naruto knew it he was in his mindscape again. Kyuubi was looking much better, his fur was back to it's normal color and the fox seemed to be in good spirits. **"Ah, Kit. I was wondering when you would come visit."** Before the demon knew it Naruto leapt at him and was hugging him, repeatedly thanking him over and over. Kyuubi could only smile slightly and chuckle. **"You're welcome, Kit."**

"How did you do it, Kyuu? How did you return him from the dead? I thought his soul was in the Shinigami" Naruto had heard about the jutsu his father had used and knew what it did.

Kyuubi lifted one brightly colored tail and wrapped it around the boy. **"Well, Kit your father built a fail safe in the seal. That would keep a piece of his soul within your mind. I simply used that piece and a great deal of my strength to reform his body and call his soul back."** Naruto looked at the fox in wonder, enjoying the comforting feeling of the tail around him. Kyuubi's fur was deceptively soft. "But wont the Shinigami get angry?" He asked in a worried tone. "Will he try to take my daddy back?"

**"No Kit. He will not try to take your father back. He and I have an understanding."** Said the fox as he smirked at the boy. **"He allows me the revivial of one person every century so long as I give him a soul that is worth the same value."** Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Whose soul did you give him?" Asked the boy with obvious curiousity.

-o-o-o-

In an undsiclosed location far from Konohakagure a figure clutched their chest and gasped. Pain racing through his body as he swayed on his feet. Those in the room became alert and they rushed to the figure, trying to find out what was wrong. The figure, a pale man with long black hair and yellow snake-like eyes, was dead before he hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" The remaining people cursed as they realized the Snake sannin was truely dead. They tried everything they could think of but the man was well and truly dead.

The others in the room looked to their leader. "Pein-sama. What do we do now?" one of the people asked as they stood from their kneeling position next to the body. Her blue hair was held back in a bun with a paper flower tucked in a few of the strands. Here eyes never wavered from their leader.

"We dispose of the body. He was weak anyways." Replied the man in a calculating voice. His gaze drifted from the woman to the body on the floor. Then he turned on his heel and left the room. One of the other figures looked at the female and said "I have a way to 'recycle' the body." he said and she merely waved her hand in a dismissive way. Without a word he grabbed the body and took it to his workshop.

-o-o-o-

Naruto was staring wide eyed at the fox, his mouth hung slightly open. "Y-You gave him the soul of one of the Sannin?" Naruto couldn't believe that Kyuubi had killed one of the Three Legendary Shinobi! The fox smirked and a chuckle escaped him.

When the blond opened his eyes outside of his mindscape he was staring into the smiling face of his father. "Naruto are you alright? I didn't think we'd worked that hard." He said in a playful tone. "But you are still recovering, so it's important for you to get plenty of rest." When he saw his son's almost shocked expression his own became somewhat serious. "Did something happen with the Kyuubi?" He asked in a worried tone. He knew that naruto had contact with the fox, and while he didn't like it he knew that it was better to have the fox as an ally than an enemy.

"He told me how he managed to revive you, dad. He used a piece of you that was in me to recreate your body. And then he used that piece to call the rest of your soul. And then he gave the Shinigami someone else's soul." He said as he sat up, which dislodged Aisu and caused the fox kit to growl lowly. "But you'll never guess whose soul he gave. He gave up the Snake Sannin! He killed Orochimaru" Naruto knew that this was for the best, as the sannin was a traitor to Konoha and had done terrible things.

Minato's eyes widened and he could only stare at his son. Hiruzen had explained everything that had gone on since his death so he knew about the terrible things that Orochimaru had done. He was glad the man was dead, but for his son, his eight year old son, to tell him the man was dead because of the Kyuubi was shocking to say the least. Minato wrapped is arms around the boy, just as a reminder and assurance that his son was here and safe.


	7. Kyuubi Festival and the Pink Banshee

Woo Another Chapter!  
Sorry for the long wait, things got a bit stressed at home. Thanks so much for the kind reveiws. XD Yes it was an awesome trade; Minato for Orochimaru. I personally hate the Snake Bastard.

**Chapter Seven**

October 10th used to be a day of fear and panic for Naruto. Having to hide from the villagers or flee from those who cornered him. But today was different. This October 10th he walked confidently through the streets of Konoha, his head held high and ignoring the curses from people. Aisu was perched on Naruto's shoulder, yipping excitedly to the boy as they walked. Anyone who thought about attacking Naruto or Aisu were stopped by the sight of One of the Legendary Sannin that walked beside the boy. Jiraya had been tasked by Minato to make sure Naruto made it to the festival safely so that he could be there for the revealing of the Yondaime's revival.

Jiraya could hardly wait to see the looks on the villager's faces. It was what they deserved, after all, treating Naruto as they had since the boy's birth. Already the Sannin had handled the people who ran the orphanage where he'd left the boy. They were now serving time in one of the prisons that were run by the ANBU.

So much had happened since Minato's revival; Root had been completely wiped out. Not even Danzou had been spared. He'd been the first to go from that vile group. The children he'd been brainwashing into weapons were being cared for and the Sandaime was hoping they could be returned to normal, or atleast somewhat normal, teahers of the Academy had tried to fail Naruto but due to the intervention of an ANBU they had not been successful. When questioned why the ANBU was there it was revealed that it was so that the children, all of them, received fair treatment. When one of the teachers tried to cheat Naruto on a test, the masked man had taken the genjutsu off the test, then after class had corrected the teacher's thinking. Minato had been the secret strength behind alot of changes in the village.

The Uchiha had tried and failed in a coup against the Hokage. Only the ones guilty had been taken out. The women and children had been spared and thanks to Itachi's information and quick thinking no one was the wiser about the planned betrayal. The young man had not taken the blame but was now praised as a hero by those who knew of the failed coup. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was saddened when he learned of his father's betrayal. But was of course proud, and idealized, his brother even more.

Naruto's training in the time since he and his father had healed had doubled. Thanks to Minato's taking a hand in training the boy. The Yondaime was proud, and a bit surprised that Naruto had managed to learn the Rasengan in only a month's time. But then again his son had used Shadow Clones to speed up his training. Of course not only was Minato training Naruto but so was Kyuubi. While Minato trained the boy in Ninja arts as well as sealing, Kyuubi took care of his physical training and teaching him to master his Doujutsu.

As they walked through the festival Naruto looked around at everything. He'd never been able to attend this festival. He'd not known why until he'd learned that he held the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. Thinking on that made him a bit upset but then he rememebered that it was thanks to the fox inside him that his father was back. It was thanks to Kyuubi that he was getting stronger. A small smile appeared on his face and he reached up to pet Aisu. While walking Jiraya and Naruto came accross Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hey! Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called as he waved at the other boy. Sasuke gave a small smile and waved back. The two kids began talking about the festival and occasionally Sasuke would let out a laugh. Which his older brother was happy to see. Itachi looked at Jiraya, giving a nod in greeting, but not saying anything.

"It's strange to see you here, Naruto. Normally you don't attend this festival." said the black eyed boy. It was strange to see Naruto, since as far as he knew the blond never came to the Kyuubi Festival. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that Naruto had yet to come to a single one.

"Yea, well this year there is a big surprise for the village and I don't want to miss it." Replied the blond. Aisu moved from the boy's shoulder onto the top of the boy's head and let out a small yip.

Sasuke looked curiously at the fox for a moment then turned his gaze back to Naruto. And then said "What's the surprise? Do you know?"

Naruto smirked and said "I may know. But then again I might not" He loved to get a rise out of the other boy.

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to tell me?" He would not beg to know, he would not. Uchiha's never begged that was a simple fact.

Naruto let out a laugh and said simply "Nope." His arms were behind his head and he kept that smile on his face. Waiting for the other boy to snap.

"We'd better hurry if you want to see the surprise, it's almost time for it to be revealed." said Jiraya to the two boys and Naruto looked back at him. "Alright, let's go! I can't wait to see their faces!" replied Naruto with a smirk and a chuckle. As the group made there way to where the Hokage was to give his yearly speech Naruto could hardly wait. Making their way to the front of the group, no one dared question where the boy wanted to stand since Jiraya and the two Uchihas were there.

As soon as everyone was gathered the Sandaime began his speech, but suddenly there was a flash of yellow and Naruto disappeared from next to Jiraya. The flash reappeared up next to Hiruzen. A collective gasp went through the crowd. Many people let out shocked screams as they realized just who had appeared and who was now holding the child that contained the Kyuubi.

"It's the Yondaime! He's returned from the dead!" Many shouted in shock and awe. Minato was facing away from the crowd so they could all see his coat. The same coat he'd worn as their Fourth Hokage. When he turned around, Naruto held in his arms, his eyes were narrowed and he appeared angry. 

"I am so disappointed in this village. I died to protect you all and my last request was ignored." He said loud enough for them all to hear him. Many were too socked to react but some of the people looked taken aback at the man's words. Then as they looked between the boy in his arms and Minato they began to see the resemblance. Eyes widened and mouths dropped at they began to put the pieces together. Some people fainted, some screamed out in denial, and some just stood there dumbstruck.

The two advisors, Homura and Koharu, were speechless and tried to slink away. But then Minato looked over his shoulder at them and growled out. "Don't move. I want a word with you two most of all" They froze, knowing that if they went against Minato, since they knew it was their actions that got Naruto hated by the village, that the man wouldn't hesitate to attack. A father like Minato would do anything to avenge the hurt their child went through.

-o-o-o-

That night Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraya, Naruto and the two advisors were sitting in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen was sitting behind the desk, Jiraya was by the window, while Naruto and Minato were sitting on the couch that was against the wall accross from the window. Homura and Koharu were seated in the two seats before the Hokage's desk. Both were nervous about what was going to be said, occasionally glancing over at Minato and the Kyuubi container.

The brat should have been disposed of when it was a baby. No matter what Hiruzen had said, only bad things had been happening since that brat had fallen ill. Danzou was gone, they were loosing power with the council, and now Minato was back. He didn't seem like he would be easy to manipulate either. Now that he had something precious to him it would be difficult to get him under their rule.

Many things were discussed mainly their failure at keeping Naruto safe and the secret of what was inside him between only them. They hadn't liked having things thrown in their faces when it concerned the demon container. "We did what was necessary for th-" started Koharu but was interrupted by Minato.

"Do not even finish that sentance. It was not necessary for the villagers to know who the fox was sealed inside. All you did was ruin the childhood of one of those whom you are duty bound to look after." The man's gaze was narrowed and his blue eyes seemed like ice as they glared at the two. Naruto looked at his father and then looked at the two advisors. Knowing that these two were the ones responsible for the villagers knowing about Kyuubi and the fact they all hated him made the boy's stomach feel like it was in knots. Why would they leak an S-Class secret when all it would do was cause harm?

Minato stood and looked at his son who was still seated on the couch. A small smile was on his face. "Naruto, why don't you go on home and train with Aisu?" The boy looked up at his father curiously and said "Alright Dad, I'll see you when you get home." With that he hopped off the couch and made his way towards the door with Aisu on his shoulder. Once he was gone the adults began talking again.

-o-o-o-

Aisu and Naruto spent the time since they got home working on their teamwork and various attacks they could use together. When Minato returned home Naruto was passed out in the training field with Aisu curled up on his chest. Both of them looked as though they had been working until they dropped.

He smiled and scooped the two up, carrying them into the house. Jiraya was right behind him and chuckled. "Man that kid. He sure takes 'training till you drop' to the next level." The Sannin chuckled and helped the other man get his son ready for bed. He put the fox kit at the end of Naruto's bed while Minato changed his son's clothes into his pajamas.

After Naruto was tucked into bed Minato and Jiraya moved out of the room and into the Yellow Flash's study. "Jiraya, what do you think the council meant to do, leaking that secret to the village?" he asked as he sat behind his desk. Jiraya leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, as he looked down not really looking at anything. "Who knows what those two had planned to happen." He said as he lifted his gaze to look at his old pupil. Neither man could think of a reason, atleast none other than the council wanting Naruto dead, that they could have to leak that secret.

And it that was the reason, to have one of the villagers kill his son, Minato was going to see to it that those two old fools paid with their lives. No one threatened his son. He'd just gotten the boy back, he wasn't going to let anyone take Naruto from him. The two talked for about another hour before Jiraya headed out and Minato went to his room.

Passing by his son's room the former Hokage looked in on the boy, a small smile on his face. "Sleep well, son" He said quietly and shut the door. A yawn escaping him as he entered his own room. He showered and prepared for bed then laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

He let out a sigh and looked at the space next to him, the space where Kushina would have been resting if she were alive. How he missed her, how he wished that she was here with him. But there was no chance of that happening. It was a miracle he was alive at all. By all counts he should be dead, but thanks to the Kyuubi, he was alive. He was here for his son. Turning his gaze back to the ceiling he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

-o-o-o-

The next morning Naruto and Aisu got up early and prepared for a day of learning at the academy. Minato had made his son breakfast and while the boy ate the older male read through some reports from Hiruzen. Since the Sandaime was hoping to make Minato the Yondaime again. Of course he wasn't sure he wanted to be Hokage again. He would have to think about it, but then again. If he did become the Hokage again he could change so many things easier.

After Naruto was gone he smirked at the ideas running through his mind. If he became the Hokage again he could do so much good. With renewed vigor he went back to reading the reports.

Meanwhile Naruto, with Aisu on his shoulder, headed for the academy. Many people watched the boy, some still not believing what had happened yesterday at the festival.

Once he arrived to the class he took an empty seat which happened to be next to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" He asked as he sat down. Sasuke shrugged and replied "Same old, same old." Before he could ask about Naruto the same thing there was a shriek from at the end of the aisle.

"Sasuke-Kun! Good morning!" It was Sakura, the Pink Banshee and one of Sasuke's fangirls. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke could stand her. "Move out of that seat, Naruto! That's where I'm going to sit today!" She demanded as the blond raised an eyebrow at her. "No." He replied and moved to turn back around to face the front. "Go sit somewhere else, I was here first."

She growled at him and moved to try and hit him but before she could even raise her fist there was a growl from Naruto's shoulder. Aisu's fur was standing on end and the fox kit's teeth were bared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Aisu doesn't like when people threaten me. And he won't take it easy on you just because you're a female."

"I'm not scared of your little rat, Naru-tard!" She said, mocking the boy. Which made Sasuke narrow his eyes. "Just shut your mouth, Sakura. You're annoying." Sasuke didn't like people messing with his friends. Since he called so few that name. Naruto was the first to see him for himself and hadn't fawned over him because he was an Uchiha. He actually liked Sasuke because of who he was and not who his family was. Naruto looked back at his friend and smiled.

Sakura was almost speechless, why couldn't Sasuke see that they were meant to be together? "Why would you call him a friend, Sasuke-Kun? He's just a loser and not worth your time! I'd be much better company for you than him!" Sasuke turned away from her and stared ahead at the board. Naruto followed his lead and called Aisu back to his side.

The pinkette was angry that she was being ignored by the boy she loved. It never occured to her, even with all her book smarts, that the way to get Sasuke's attention was to work on her Ninja Skills. Instead she focused only on her looks, never knowing that her attitude was exactly what turned the boy off from her.


	8. Enter Hinata and Anko

I know not many people Like Hinata, and I'll admit she is a bit weakwilled in the episodes I've seen so far. But the Hinata in my story won't be like that.

**Chapter Eight**

For the next three days, where ever Sasuke and Naruto went to train, or meet up with Shino and Shikamaru they were stalked by a certain Pink Beast. None of them were very happy and tried repeatedly to get her to leave them alone. No matter how many times Sasuke told her to leave him alone she didn't listen. He was about to snap at her, since everytime she came around she insulted Naruto or tried to hit him. Shino had tried to use his bugs to frighten her but that hadn't helped. Shikamaru though hadn't bothered trying to deter the girl. It was "Too Troublesome" as he put it. Aisu growled at her but Naruto kept the kit from going after her.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru were currently sitting in a field surrounded by training dummies and used weapons. They had been training for a few hours before they all decided to take a break and discuss the other's weak spots. Mainly it was Shino pointing this out to the others, as he kept his analytical gaze on each as they trained.

When Sasuke's skills came up there was suddenly a loud exclamation from a certain unwanted female "You're wrong, Bug Boy! Sasuke is perfect in everyway! Why don't you try telling that idiot Naruto where he went wrong!? It's obvious he'll never be a good enough ninja!" Sasuke growled out and was about to retaliate when Naruto held his hand up. "Don't worry 'bout her, Teme. She has no idea what she just started." He had a smirk on his face and directed the other's gazes towards an area behind Sakura.

A figure came out of the woods behind the Pink Banshee and with swift movements they hit all the pressure points in Sakura's body. Causing her to fall to her knees with a shriek then fall ontot her face unconcious. "Don't you talk bad about my Naruto-Kun!" Said a very angry voice. There stood Hinata Hyuga, Heir to the Hyuga Clan. "Hey, Hina-Chan! Come join us. I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Said the blond as he waved the female over.

Hinata smiled sweetly and said "Father let me out of training early today. Since Hinabi asked for him to help her with her stance." She went and sat next to Naruto greeting the other boys who all seemed surprised. Aisu yipped happily as Hinata began to pet the fox and scratch behind his ears. "How do you know Hinata, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his blond friend. "Well, that's an interesting story." He replied

_Flashback _

_Naruto was walking back from a hard day of training when he heard the sounds of pain. deciding to investigate he came accross two boys picking on a girl he recognized. Hinata Hyuga was on her side, it appeared she was injured, as the two boys taunted her and one went to kick her in the ribs. Before he could make contact Naruto appeared before him and aimed his fist at the other male's face. Breaking his nose and sending the boy flying into his friend. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He snarled as he stood protectively before the fallen girl. _

_Hinata could only stare in wonder at the boy who had saved her. Her lavander eyes widening slightly as Naruto chased off the two bullies. Then he came back towards her once they were gone. _

_"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up. Concern was clear in his voice and his expression was very open. Not mocking or condemning for the fact she had been too weak to defend herself._

_"Y-Yes, Thank you" She said as she looked at him, a small smile forming on her face. "I-I'm H-Hinata, wh-what's your name?" Her stuttering was more from trying to hold back the pain from the hits the bullies had managed to deal her. Naruto smiled at her and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Do you need any help getting home?" He replied when he noticed she didn't look so good._

_"I-I'm sure I can manage, I don't want to be a bother." She said and moved to head home alone. She stumbled a bit and fell to her knees, clutching her ankle. "Ow!" She apparently twisted her ankle. Not one to leave someone who needed help Naruto kneeled beside her with his back to her. "Climb on, I'll carry you. You can't walk with your ankle like that." He said to her as he looked over his shoulder at the Hyuga._

_Hinata blushed as she did as he suggested and all the way to her home she and Naruto talked, forming a tentative friendship that just got stronger as they spent more time together._

_End Flashback_

"And since then we've been friends." Naruto said as he turned to his friends, all of whom had various expressions of interest. "That was very noble of you, Naruto." Shino said as he nodded in the blond's direction. Sasuke and Shika nodded in agreement. The five of them spent more time talking, mainly the three other boys getting to know Hinata. When Sakura showed signs of waking Sasuke quickly said "Let's get out of here, maybe if we're lucky she won't find us."

Naruto laughed and said "She's like a bloodhound, Sasuke. She'll likely sniff out your scent eventually" The others joined in laughing as Sasuke glared at the blond and replied "Ha. Ha. Very funny." But they gathered their things and left before the Pink Banshee could awaken and see them leave. Each headed in different directions towards their homes. Though they did make plans to meet up again after classes the next day.

-o-o-o- 

When Naruto got home, with Aisu trailing at his heels, that evening his father already had dinner for them. "Welcome back, Naruto. How was your day?" He asked and smiled at the boy. Naruto gave his dad a smile and said "It was awesome! Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and I got alot of training done." Then he began to tell his dad about the incident with Sakura and Hinata. "It was hilarious. Sakura was being mean, as usual, and when she called me an idiot and insulted me Hinata came and used her Gentle Fist Style and knocked her on her face!" He laughed at the memory and Minato couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. "I'm glad you have such great friends, Naruto."

After they were done eating they did the dishes, Minato washed while Naruto dried them off and put them away with his clones helping. Aisu was outside hunting witht her other foxes for his dinner, even though Naruto would have fed him some of his food. It was best for the fox to hunt and keep his instincts sharp. "Hey dad, you officially become the Hokage again in three days, Do you think you'll...You know, have to face something like you and mom did before?" Minato looked down at the boy, Naruto's eyes were obscured by his bangs. He knew what his son was really asking. "Naruto, I won't lie. The Hokage's job is to look after those of the village and do all they can to keep the people safe. It's unsure whether or not I'll have to put my life on the line again. But I promise, you won't be alone again." He kneeled down and pulled Naruto into a hug. "You will never be alone again." He said as he felt his son's shoulders shaking.

Naruto wasn't crying, not yet anyways, But eventually a small sob escaped him. "I-I just don't want to lose you again I just got you back!" He said and clung to his dad. Naruto didn't loosen his hold on Minato even after he'd fallen asleep. Aisu had felt Naruto's distress and came in, letting out a low whine as he nudged his head against eh human's leg. With a small, sad, smile the man lifted his son up and carried him to his bedroom, Aisu following after him. He'd tried to tuck his son into his own bed, but apparently the boy was having none of that. Knowing it was useless he let out a sigh and carried Naruto to his room. His bed was better able to fit more than one person anyways. He laid down, his son craddled to his chest and looked down at the boy. The kit leaped onto his bed and curled up close to Naruto's head.

"Even though he's growing up so fast he is still a kid." Minato's head turned tot he window and saw Jiraya there. "Yeah he is. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Should I become Hokage again?" Asked Minato with doubt in his voice. Jiraya looked thoughtful and said "Who else but you would be able to do it?" Minato looked at him and said "There is one other person." Jiraya knew who he was referring to. "She'll never do it. She lost everyone she loved. Even if you're back now." Minato bit his lower lip thoughfully.

"Did she know Naruto was alive all these years? You know Kushina made her Naruto's godmother, right?" Asked the blond as he looked at his old sensei. The Sage's eyes were widened and he seemed surprised. "No, I had no idea she was his godmother! If I had known that I would have made sure she stayed in the village. I'll find her right away and bring her back. Even if I have to bring her kicking and screaming." With that he was gone as silently and quickly as he'd appeared.

Minato looked down at his son again and a small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe I won't have to be Hokage again after all. Sarutobi hadn't announced my taking over to anyone yet." He said quietly to himself.

The next morning when Naruto woke he realized he was curled to his dad, clinging tiughtly to him. He didn't remember falling asleep. And judging by how cramped his fingers were his dad had been unable to pry him loose. He hoped no one ever found out about this. He wasn't a baby anymore. What did his dad think of him now? Naruto was startled slightly as he heard. "Morning, Naruto" He looked up and saw his dad looking at him. "Morning dad, sorry I clung to you like that." He said and moved away from the older blond. "Naruto, you may be mature but you're still my son. If you need comfort you don't have to be ashamed of it."

Naruto looked at his dad again and asked "So you won't think I'm weak?" He didn't want to be seen as weak, especially by his father. "Of course not, Naruto. Everyone needs to be comforted sometimes." He ruffled his son's hair and smiled at him. "Now, why don't you go get ready for class and I'll go make breakfast." He said and Naruto nodded and smiled at him before rushing off to his room to get showered and dressed.

-o-o-o-

On the way to the Academy Naruto ran accross one of the village's Jonin, a purpled haired Kunoichi named Anko Mitirashi. He remembered his dad telling him about her. She had been trained by Orochimaru before the snake sannin had betrayed the village.

"Hey, Mitirashi-san!" He called out to her getting the woman's attention. She had a kunai held in her hand as she assessed the boy coming up to her. "You're Anko Mitirashi, right? I have some news you might like to hear." he said and smiled up at her. She knew who this kid was and what he held inside him, but she had to wonder what news he could have that she would want to know. "Well what is it, gaki?" She sounded annoyed but that didn't make his smile go away.

"I have it on good authority that someone you know and despise is dead. As in completely dead and never ever coming back." He said to her in a whisper. Her eyes widened and she looked at him skeptically. "How would you know this?" She was suspicious, which was understandable. "Because my furry guest told me so, he's the one that brought my dad back. In exchange he gave the Shinigami Orochimaru's soul."

Anko was struck dumb by what she had just heard. Orochimaru was dead and she had the Kyuubi to thank? Was she dreaming, because this couldn't be real. Before she could ask him anymore he waved and ran off. "See ya later, Mitirashi-san! I have to get to class." He called back to her as he disappeared. Anko reached up, a dazed expression on her face, and slapped herself. That hurt, which meant this wasn't a dream. "He's dead. The Snake Bastard is dead." She said to herself, her voice sounded like it came from far away.

Classes at the Academy were the same thing as always, going over things like Math, Sciance, History and Strategy, a break for lunch, Taijutsu training, Target practice, and then lastly Ninjutsu training. The only thing interesting that happened that day was Sakura cowering in fear from Hinata when the lavender eyed kunoichi waved at the pinkette by waggling her fingers. It seemed Sakura remembered very clearly what happened yesterday. Much to Sasuke's, Naruto's, Shikamaru's and Shino's enjoyment.

After they were realeased Hinata said farewell to them and headed home to train with her father. Then the four boys headed to their normal meet up place. Naruto seemed distracted which his friends easily noticed. "You alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blond. "Yea, just have alot on my mind. Sorry if I made you worried." He said and flashed a smile. His friends could tell it was a bit forced, but they woulnd't question him. They all had times where they didn't want to talk about things either.

What had Naruto lost in thought was the Kyuubi talking to him. The fox had been discussing Naruto learning to manipulate his chakra to work with his Kitsune Fist style. The blond had been wanting to learn how to manipulate the fox's chakra since he learned how powerful it was. If he could learn to use it without losing control he would be able to protect his precious people, especially his father. He wouldn't let anyone take his dad from him again.


	9. Meet your Godmother, Naruto

Man, Hoildays are a drag. Taking up time and basically being annoying. Updates may be slower than normal from now untill after new years.

Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews ^w^ and Happy Holidays

**Chapter Nine**

Minato had gone and talked to Hiruzen while Naruto was at the academy about postponing the news that there would be a new Hokage. Also informing him of Jiraya going to collect someone else better suited for the job. The Sandaime had tried to make Minato reconsider but after the former Yondaime explained his reasons for wanting to pass up being Hokage again, the older man was forced to agree. "I can understand your concern, but what if Jiraya cannot get her to return?" He asked as he looked at Minato who sat across from him.

"Oh she'll come, I forgot to mention that she is Naruto's godmother. I know if she had known that Naruto was alive she would never have left him here alone. Unlike Jiraya, who had his spy network she had nothing to drag her from Konoha." He was still a bit upset at Jiraya for leaving his son but so far the man had been acting as a very decent godfather. Helping Naruto with training when he was here and occasionally sending the boy trinkets from his travels. Of course what Naruto had loved recieving most was scrolls that Jiraya had salvaged from the village Kushina had come from.

Minato hoped that Jiraya was able to find her soon, he didn't want to take the Hokage position if he didn't have to. Since he'd learned how upset it made his son. He didn't want to cause Naruto anymore distress. His son had lost both him and his mother once. He didn't want to know what Naruto's reaction would be if he lost his father for a second time.

It was thoughts of his son and his life before Minato's return that floated around the man's mind as he wandered around the village. Many people stopped and stared at the former Yondaime, wondering what had happened to him after the Kyuubi attack. They had thought he was dead, but since he was here now that couldn't be the case. The dead just don't return to life. Or so they thought.

-o-o-o-

It was three weeks later that Jiraya returned with two women following after him and a pig walking next to the shorter female. As soon as they signed in with the gate guards they made their way to the Hokage's office. The first thing out of the taller female's mouth was. "Where is my godson, Sensei?"

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and stared at her. "Tsunade, It's a pleasure to have you back. Naruto is in classes right now but I'll have one of the ANBU go retrieve him." He said and called in one of his ninjas. "Please go and bring Naruto and his guardian here." Tsunade was surprised to hear that the boy had a guardian. "Who has been watching over him? Have they taken good care of him?" she seemed concerned. Which was understandable, given that what she knew of the situation was that Jiraya left the boy in an orphanage.

While they waited for Naruto and his guardian Sarutobi told Tsunade about Naruto's life before his guardian came. At the end of it she was visibly upset, she should have been there for him. But she had thought he was dead, would he forgive her? Suddenly the door opened and everyone's attention turned to it. In stepped Naruto. Tsunade stood up and her eyes were watery. "Naruto, is that really you?" She asked and the boy looked around the room and his gaze landed on her as she spoke. He could only nod and as soon as he did he was suddenly wrapped up in a hug.

"Oh Naruto! I-I thought you were dead!" She was crying as she held him and the boy wasn't sure how to react. He of course knew who she was. His dad had told him about her and that she was his godmother. Naruto tried to comfort her by returning her hug. "I-It's alright, Baa-chan" He knew of her actual age, being that she was the same age as Jiraya. She didn't seem to have heard him, or if she did she didn't mind. Eventually she calmed down and loosned her grip to get a better look at the boy. He looked so much like his father. As Naruto got to know her better his father eventually arrived. By that time Tsunade was playfully teasing him and calling him her 'Naru-chan'. She was struck dumb at the fact that Minato was alive, at first she thought it was a trick but after come convincing, and her using her medical ninjutsu to do a full scan. She accepted that he really was alive.

In the three weeks before she arrived Naruto had been training and spending time with his friends and his dad. Minato had explained about Tsunade and her past, and that she most likely had thought him dead after the Kyuubi attack. Naruto had of course been upset, but eventually calmed down from that. After all if she had thought him dead, and with all the other terrible things in her past, it was no wonder she wanted to leave the village. He wondered what she would be like and now that he had met her he could easily say that he liked her. She seemed genuinly releived at him being alive.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the Namikaze estate, all five of them getting caught up. Tsunade fussed over Naruto, seeming to be trying to make up for the years she had missed. Naruto didn't seem to mind one bit, he actually seemed to really enjoy having someone mother him. Jiraya and Minato had smiled at their friend's antics concerning the boy. Shizune was just happy to be back in Konoha and that her sensei was happier. TonTon and Aisu got along well and the two spent time playing and chasing the other around the house.

-o-o-o-

Three days later Tsunade was introduced to the village as the Gondaime Hokage. She had spent the days before that spending time with Naruto, Minato and the Sandiame. She gave Naruto pointers for some of his training, discussed possible changes to the village with Minato, and spent time learning what she could for taking over as Hokage with Hiruzen.

Two weeks after that she began working on a few projects to better Konoha. She started the Medical Program in the hospital, training Medic Nins. Just like she had proposed years ago before it had been turned down. She also started making some changes to the academy. Students now could chose a field early for the type of ninja they wanted to be. Trackers, Hunters, Medics, Torture, ANBU, and Interrigation they could pick the field they wanted and work towards their goal. Those who were currently enrolled in the higher grades of the academy could still choose the field they wanted. Each group was assigned a few ninjas from that field to work with them when they weren't in classes.

Other changes came from Mission assignments. Those still in the academy were assigned the D-Rank missions. They were little more than basic chores and weren't helpful to genins since they required a team of three the students were split into teams for two weeks or so before the teams members were switched around. This way they learned to work with various people while practicing their teamwork. Genins and Chunins were assigned the C-Ranks with Chunins taking the occasional B-Rank. Jonin took mainly B-Rank and A-Rank missions. And Finally ANBU were assigned the S-Rank missions.

Those were just the start of the changes that Tsunade was bringing to the Hidden Leaf. The rest would be implimented after she finished planning them through. Tsunade had plans for the Leaf and as she was Hokage she would do what was needed to make the village a better place for everyone.

A month after she had started the changes to the village there had been an accident involving Naruto while he'd been training. The blond had been working on learning a new seal but had put a bit too much chakra into it, resulting in it exploding. The boy was then rushed to the hospital for severe burns to his hands and arms.

To say he wasn't pleased would be an understatement, Naruto was bored almost out of his mind. His arms had been healed of the burns but his chakra system needed time to heal aswell so he had to stay over night. Of course his friends had come to visit, and so had Tsunade and Shizune. His dad hadn't left the room, he stayed with Naruto the entire time. Going over the seal that had failed and how Naruto could do better with it next time.

As Naruto slept that night he was pulled into his mindscape with Kyuu. The fox had a smirk on his face **"I tried to tell you that you were overpowering the seal. But you didn't listen."** Naruto sighed and hung his head. "Yea, I know. I was just really excited. This seal was one from a scroll Ero-Sennin got from my mom's old village." He moved to sit near the fox, leaning his back against Kyuu's side. His eyes drooped slightly and he looked up at the artifical sky of his mind. The clouds hung heavy, covering most of the sky. "I just" he paused for a moment. "I just want to make her, and dad and everyone, proud of me. I don't want them to think I'm not worth all the effort they've taken to care for me and teach me."

His words made the Fox's ears perked back towards him and his head swung around to look at the boy. **"How could you think they would think you're worthless, Kit?"** He asked, he already had a guess but he wanted to hear it from Naruto. "It's just hard to go from having no one cared if you lived or died, to having so many people around. Sometimes it feels like if I don't live up to their expectations they'll," He paused again, biting his lower lip almost to the point of it bleeding. "They'll abandon me." His last few words were said in a whisper, barely audible. But the fox heard every word. **"Kit, do you really think your father would abandon you? Can you really think that any of them would leave you if you weren't perfect?"** He sounded genuinly concerned and that drew Naruto's gaze to him.

"I know they won't but theres this part of me that is scared. Terrified actually, that one day I'll wake up and everything since I met you will have been a dream and I'll still be living in that crappy apartment with no one who cares about me" He replied as he looked back up at the sky, some of the clouds had lessened. But the sky was still full of them.

Kyuubi knew Naruto needed some kind of assurance that no one would leave him and that this wasn't a prolonged dream. He would have to find some way to make the boy see that this was reality, that he had people who cared for him. Even Kyuubi was rather attatched to the blond.

As Naruto woke the next morning he found his father asleep in a chair next to his bed, looking uncomfortable. Which made the boy feel sort of guilty, even though it was nice to wake up with someone there. As if sensing his son looking at him Minato's eyes slowly opened and he stretched, letting out a yawn. "How're you feeling, son?" he asked as he smiled at the smaller blond. "Much better than yesterday. Sorry for worrying you, dad." he replied and Minato smiled at him. "Well you should be able to leave today, so how bout once you're released we go for ramen?" Naruto brightened at that and nodded excitedly. "Yea! Ramen! Where's Baa-chan? I wanna leave as soon as possible."

MInato could only chuckle at his son's excitment, he knew that would make his son feel better about having to stay in the hospital. He, like Naruto, hated to stay in the hospital. Once Naruto was discharged after getting a checkup from Tsunade the two blonds made their way to Ichiraku Ramen.


End file.
